BLIND
by annisalrhmh
Summary: Seorang gadis buta sebatangkara yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan mengandalkan pemuda yang sangat berkeahlian canggih. [HaeHyuk,KyuMin] GS.
1. Chapter 1

BLIND

Author : Annisalrhmh

Genre : Romance, Sci-Fi, Drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Bertambah seiring berjalan nya cerita

Pair : HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk &amp; Haehyuk milik tuhan, milik orangtua nya, dan milik fans-fans nya. Saya hanya membuat cerita fiksi tentang mereka. Real my story.

Warning : OOC, GS, Typo, Gaje, don't like don't read.

Summary : Seorang gadis buta sebatangkara yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan mengandalkan pemuda yang sangat berkeahlian canggih.

Pengenalan Karakter

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Seorang gadis buta, yang mengandalkan Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Eunhyuk gadis sebatangkara ia bekerja di lab milik Kyuhyun tinggal pun diapartment Kyuhyun. Pokoknya Kyuhyun kunci utama nya.

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Donghae anak pengusaha kaya tapi dia sedikit malas menjalani kehidupannya yang super flat itu dia ingin bebas. Karena cita-citanya bukan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga nya tetapi menjadi pelukis.

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)

Umurnya masih muda (Anak SMA) tetapi kemampuan nya luar biasa. Ia seorang yang suka merakit sebuah benda benda yang bermanfaat.

Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

Seorang gadis manja yang sangat mengagumi sosok Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya karena alasan yang hanya Sungmin yang tau.

Post/Delete

Saya masih bingung ini akan di post atau tidak, tergantung peminat nya deh.


	2. Chapter 2

BLIND

Author : Annisalrhmh

Genre : Romance, Sci-Fi, Drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee

Sungmin

Other Cast : Bertambah seiring berjalan nya cerita

Pair : HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk &amp; Haehyuk milik tuhan, milik orangtua

nya, dan milik fans-fans nya. Saya hanya membuat cerita

fiksi tentang mereka. Real my story.

Warning : OOC, GS, Typo, Gaje, don't like don't read.

Summary : Seorang gadis buta sebatangkara yang menjalani

kehidupannya dengan mengandalkan pemuda yang sangat

berkeahlian canggih.

Chapter 1

Pagi hari di sebuah apartment yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk tinggal dua anak manusia didalamnya. yap, di apartment itu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tinggal.

cklek

Suara pintu terbuka, itu suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dia sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia memang masih muda kelas 2 di Gyeongsan Science High School.

"Kyu, sarapan dulu setelah itu baru berangkat"

Seorang yeoja bertubuh kecil masih mengenakan apron nya.

"Ne noona"

Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Noona apa ada masalah dengan kacamata mu?"

"Ani, ini baik baik saja, aku masih dapat melihat bahwa kau lagi duduk disana"

"Maaf aku baru dapat membuat yang seperti itu"

"Gwenchana kyu, kau sudah sangat hebat dapat membuat ini, dan ini sangat berguna untuk ku"

#Note

Kacamata yang dipakai Eunhyuk adalah kacamata yang dilengkapi kamera di sisi kanan dan kiri untuk merekam semua benda yang ada di hadapannya lalu di tampilkan di LED lensa. Jadi pemakai dapat melihat seberapa jauh benda dihadapannya.

"Kau juga makan noona"

"Iya aku sedang membuat sesuatu untuk kau bawa ke sekolah"

"Makan siang?"

"Ne"

"Gomawo noona"

"Kyu nanti aku akan pergi ke sungai han untuk jalan-jalan"

"Sendiri?"

"Ne, tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Yasudah tapi jangan terlalu lama, aku berangkat noona"

"Ne, hati-hati"

.

.

.

Berpindah dari apartment Kyuhyun, saat ini terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup megah, rumah tersebut adalah tempat tinggal keluarga Lee. Yap rumah itu tempat tinggal keluarga Donghae.

Terlihat sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Lee Donghae, kau mau pergi kuliah atau ingin menjadi gelandanga di jalan? pakaian mu sangat tidak cocok!"

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan memilih hidup bebas dijalanan"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kau punya tanggung jawab meneruskan perusahaan kita!"

"Aku tidak suka appa, aku ingin jadi seniman bukan menjadi penerus perusahaan appa!"

"Tidak bisa! mau jadi apa hidupmu kalau kau menjadi seniman"

"Yang jelas aku akan lebih bahagia"

"Omong kosong! sekarang cepat kemobil lalu berangkat ke kampus!"

Dari tadi hanya terdengar suara ribut seorang anak dan ayah nya. Sang eomma hanya diam di balkon belakang rumah dengan kursi roda yang menopangnya.

"Cepat lakukan atau kau tidak akan melihat eomma mu lagi!"

"Araseo, akan ku lakukan."

Donghae bangkit dari kursi nya lalu menghampiri sang eomma. Donghae berlutut di hadapan sang eomma.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu ne, aku janji tidak akan membuat eomma lebih menderita lagi, eomma saranghae."

Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Bel makan siang telah berbunyi Kyuhyun keluar kelas lalu duduk dibawah puhon rindang untu menikmati makan siang yang sudah di buat oleh eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, Kyunnie!" Sapa seorang gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Sungmin.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berpaling dari makan siang yang ada ditangannya.

"Memang nya kenapa sih? itu sangat cocok untuk mu"

"Aku tidak suka"

"Yang penting aku suka, eh kau bawa makan siang? kupikir kau tidak membawa jadi aku bawakan untuk mu, tapi ternyata kau membawanya."

"Diam jika ingin tetap berada di sini"

"Kenapa kau galak sekali sih, iya aku diam"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati makan siang mereka. Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke kelas.

"Kyu, aku tidak mengerti pelajaran park sem yang tadi, apa nanti kau mau mengajariku?"

"Shireo"

"Hanya sebentar, dirumah mu saja deh, boleh ya. jebal"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

"Tapi besok kita ada kuis dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, tolong bantu aku kyu"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja"

"Assa, gomawo kyu"

.

.

.

Disebuah gedung yang cukup besar seseorang sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja sedangkan ada dosen yang sedang bercakap cakap menerangkan mata kuliah. Donghae melihat keluar kaca berniat untuk melarikan diri.

"Aish, bahkan saat dikelas dia masih harus mengawasiku" Donghae bergumam kecil.

Saat kelas berakhir Donghae sengaja keluar tidak lewat pintu semestinya. Dia melewati kaca belakang kelasnya.

"Merepotkan saja mereka itu"

Donghae bergegas meninggalkan kampus.

"Dia kabur!" kata salah seorang bodyguard.

"Ayo kejar dia!" kata yang lainnya.

"Aish mereka sangat berbakat menjadi bodyguard." Kata Donghae sambil berlari.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang menikmati udah segar di sungai han, ia memang tidak dapat melihat jelas pemandangan yang ada tetapi ia masih dapat merasakannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai han. tspi tiba-tiba

Bruk

Eunhyuk tersungkur di bawah, kacamatanya terjatuh dan ia tidak tau dimana kacamatanya.

"Josonghamnida, Agashi. Aku sedang terburu-buru, nanti aku kembali untuk membantumu" pria itu melanjutkan aktivitas berlari nya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae berhenti kau!"

krek

terdengar seperti suara patahan. Eunhyuk mencari kacamatanya dan ternyata benar lensa nya pecah. Ia berusaha bangkit untuk kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kajja kita kerumah mu."

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan pulang bersama? kau lebih baik naik mobil mu dan aku tetap naik motor ku."

"Apa salah nya jika pergi bersama lagi pula supirku tidak bisa menjemput"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja"

"Kajja" Sungmin menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun.

Mereka tiba di tempat motor Kyuhyun terparkir.

"Cepat naik!"

"iya sabar"

Mereka pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun dengan motor sport milik Kyuhyun. Setibanya di sana Sungmin kaget melihat apartment Kyuhyun tidak terlihat bagus.

"Wae? kau tidak mau masuk?"

"Ani, aku mau kok"

Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin menyusuri tangga, yap apartment ini tidak memiliki lift (kalo diIndo sih namanya rumah susun ya). Tiba di apartment no 56 Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Sungmin untuk masuk.

Diluar dari perkiraan Sungmin ternyata dalamnya tidak seburuk luarnya, apartment Kyuhyun terlihat rapi.

"Duduk dulu, akan kubuatkan minum."

"Kyu kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ani, aku tinggal dengan noona. Aku ganti baju dulu nanti baru kita lanjut belajar."

"Ne"

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo mulai"

Mereka mulai belajar untuk kuis esok hari, keadaan hening tidak ada suara tanpa suara mereka yang membahas pelajaran, sampai akhirnya

tok tok tok

"Ne, sebentar" Kyuhyun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

betapa shock nya Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk pulang dengan sikunya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Noona? apa yang terjadi?" Eunhyuk masuk dengan dituntun oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat terpaku karena bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Apa yang terjadi noona?"

"Tadi aku ditabrak seseorang dan terjatuh"

"Ne? tapi kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja kyu, sikunya berdarah. Dimana kotak obatnya? biar ku obati"

"eh? ada tamu?"

"Ne annyeonghaseyo Sungmin imnida, aku teman Kyuhyun"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Eunhyuk imnida."

"Dimana kotak obatnya kyu?"

"Ada di samping kulkas, tolong ya."

Sungmin mengambil kotak obat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk di ruang tamu.

"Kyu, kacamata nya rusak, saat aku terjatuh kacamatanya juga terjatuh lalu terinjak oleh seseorang, mianhe"

"Gwenchana noona, kacamata nya bisa diperbaiki yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja."

"Eonni aku bersihkan dulu ya luka nya."

Sungmin sibuk dengan luka Eunhyuk, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

"Tidak biasa nya Kyuhyun membawa temannya ke rumah, apa kau kekasih nya?"

"A..aniyo eonni"

"Ani noona"

"Aku datang hanya minta diajarkan pelajaran untuk kuis besok"

"Kapan-kapan datang saja lagi, di rumah berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun sangat membosankan"

"Jika boleh aku akan datang lagi eonni" Kata Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Datang saja kalau kau mau."

"Cha sudah selesai eonni"

"Gomawo, Sungmin-ah"

.

"Aku pulang dulu eonni ini sudah malam"

"Tidak makan malam dulu?"

"Tidak usah lain kali saja"

"Kyu, antar Sungmin sampai rumah ya"

"Tapi noona bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, ini sudah malam kasihan Sungmin."

"Iya baiklah"

.

.

.

Sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyu"

"Ne, terimakasih juga sudah merawat noona ku"

"Ne sama-sama"

"Aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati ya"

.

.

.

Brak!

TBC

Thanks for reading guys don't forget for review.

**THANKS FOR**

**DeclaJewELF, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Gkyunia 3929, hyukchoco, chocohyuk, mingstares, kyufiie99, Polarise437, Guest, one, myhyuk, PaboGirl, .1, MingKyuMingKyu, narty2h0415, Zhouhee1015, abilhikmah**


End file.
